Notorious
Game design was based to be a parody of Infamous. Slight changes later determined that it would be better to separate the two as much as possible because of totally different targets. Infamous is a Science Fiction game aimed to be about "exploration of an open world-style city by a protagonist with superpowers". Notorious is similar only in name and protagonist's superpower's. Like Infamous, the story changes based on how the player reacts to certain things. In Infamous, NPCs change reactions and the story changes slightly; in Notorious, it is closer to a "Chose-your-own-adventure" novel. The player may find an entrance to an unexplored area. Another area opens up. Inside is an optional boss that dramatically changes the storyline. With secrets as devious and challenging as if made by Nintendo, this game is sure to please any intermediate-hardcore gamer! Later in production, it was decided to make the levels more like a Battlefront, Halo or Force Unleashed concept; meaning more open space to take down more difficult and durable enemies. It evolved to be more of a strategic beat-em-up game; an outdoor infiltration type game. Ironically, similar to Metroid or a 3D Mario platformer. The world map can be viewed in two different ways. One is an overhead view of the whole kingdom, which looks similar to the style of Sonic and the Black Knight style or Subspace Emissary. The other is a more zoomed-in view, similar to Super Mario RPG. In both, there are various spots on the map marked for where the player can explore/do missions on/beat-up-enemies-for-no-reason; each spot with a menu to select such. Selecting one, the level menus display objectives in a similar way to Super Mario Galaxy/Super Mario Sunshine. The selected area may be then entered, and explored. The level selected covers a few arenas and areas, meaning that the player will have to explore and possibly leave the area they started at in order to do what they set out to accomplish. (This is similar to Super Mario RPG or Subspace Emissary.) Some levels may unlock before the selection calls for them (similar to Super Mario 64), but require something special that can only be done through the objective selection (similar to some hidden areas of Super Mario Sunshine or Super Mario Galaxy). Also, similar to the comet feature in Super Mario Galaxy, some areas in Notorious may be changed based on certain additions. Occasionally, the objectives may be changed during the level to allow for trends the player displays (killing every enemy or killing none) or a new path that opens up. If the secrets are unlocked before their time, the level will be marked on the map with a star and a small description of what they saw last. During any of the objectives, there is always the option of erasing the objectives and completely decimating any and all enemies that are deemed fit. The map is laid out in a way that the player can run around to find the target designed for the mission. As it is a large area, there are plenty of places the developers hid random people that have rewarding side-missions (Paper Mario or Metroid Prime series), entrances to areas where an optional boss is hiding, as well as achievement unlocking easter eggs where other game references and random mini-games are just the thing your characters need to unlock a better ending. The secret areas, hidden bosses and some gameplay features may be reminiscent to Luigi's Mansion, or of Metroid Prime. With an automatic, but much smarter camera than seen in previous 3D platformers, the game will prove that a usable camera will always score higher than graphics. Notorious has it all! Story Introduction Slow zoom up to Peach's Castle. By the back door of the castle, Peach and Daisy are waving goodbye to Mario and Luigi, who jump into a warp pipe to go home. Daisy suggests that since the brothers have left, the princesses should go out and enjoy a picnic lunch together. The two leave and are last seen eating lunch under a tree that is on a hill overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom. The next scene is where Bowser is at Kammy's bedside, as she is dying. Nothing can be done to keep her alive, but she can help Bowser one last way. She describes a spell that Bowser can say to end his enemies' lives at the time of her death. He agrees to say it. She uses her wand to gift Bowser with the proper language and accent for the spell to work. One minor mistake, she warns, will ruin his plans on conquering the land. He promises to do the best he can. He begins chanting, when two of his guards break in, shouting. He messes up the last part of the spell and Kammy becomes irate. Coughing, she yells that she warned him about saying it wrong and how bad will come out of it. Stilling hacking, she dies. The once nice day become overcast and stormy in a few seconds. He wonders aloud what he just did. In the meantime, the storm worsens. Lighting is striking everywhere. The entire sky is dark. Peach and Daisy frantically pack up the remains of their picnic as they rush down the hill. One falls (depending on the character the player didn't chose) and the other goes to help them out. It is there that the bolt of lightning strikes the two as one reaches the other. One grabbing the other's hand is outlined by the flash of lightning as it strikes. The image fades. Afterwards In the very beginning of the game, the sister that the player doesn't choose is tormented by demented enemies. A fairly easy optional battle ensues, but one that is impossible to win. A blur jumps over head, and blasts each enemy to smithereens. The player's character helps the other to their feet, and look over to their protector. It is none other than Toadsworth, the elderly toad that looks after Princess Peach. He looks more epic, and invites them to his house in a similar manner to E. Gadd at the beginning of Luigi's Mansion. Afterwards, he explains the events, of how the electric magic storm enhanced everyone in the vicinity, how the electricity is like nothing ever seen before and how the Princesses are particularly prepared to restore order to the kingdom. After the lesson, he prepares them with a tutorial. Later on, the characters can use charms to capture enemies and train on them there. Items can be collected to enhance these baddies and gain more skills needed to defeat bosses. However, this training is also optional. Generic levels Starting cut-scenes: New area (not level): wide shot, points of interest, one shop/item area, location of most weakest enemies, then pull out to where the character(s) stand(s) *Mission: shows view of area where object is, may show so major landmarks *Time: really quickly shows where objects/enemies are *Sandbox: wide, not very helpful shot of the stage, quicker version of seeing new map Character entrances: Ending cut-scenes: Character moving to next location/duologue or monologue/special cut-scene based on level Boss levels There are three parts to a boss level: Boss + Character dialog, the epic battle, then and ending cut-scene showing the aftermath of the fight. Occasionally, the dialog/ scene covers or shows something very important to the plot, but it is rare; as to keep the gamer engaged to every minuscule detail the game has to offer. Training During their travels, they learned a charm that allowed them to capture enemies. The captured enemies are needed for training. Training allows the characters to learn a few new moves and train their current skills on weak enemies. Training also acts as a free-for-all cage match for the player to have some fun in. Full training with enemies takes place at any level that is completely conquered. Limited training can take place after any completed mission. The limited version is mainly for mastering obstacles; the full version is for testing moves on enemies. Training could also have other benefits... Possible Endings As this game was made like a "Chose-your-own-adventure" novel, the companies involved in making it reflect that with 8 different endings. These are not based on points, but rather characters. It is possible to finish the game using only one out of four characters. As such, there are 8 combos to finish the game with. These are listed below. plays itself out, then the scene which describes the ending plays. Ratings are based on overall satisfaction of characters. 1-5 stars. Controls The game is for the Nintendo Wii. B will grab and torture enemies, as well as interact with other metal objects. Normally Wii remote: Pointer - point at an object on screen to highlight it. Motion sensor (shake) - run (faster when in time with Nunchuck) (A) - Fire a bolt of electricity (when pointing at an object)/interact, Select B - Grab (when pointing at an object), Cancel (+) - Pause (1) - Shuffle through past charms (Forward) (2) - Shuffle through past charms (Backward) Nunchuck: Analogue stick - move © - Jump Z - Shuffle through past charms (Quick) Motion sensor (shake) - Run Tilt both controllers in the same direction to look in that direction. When holding something Wii remote: Pointer - Aim where the object should go. Motion sensor - move whatever object was held using B (A)(Press/Tap) - Increases electricity flowing to object, interact B - Grab (when pointing at an object), Let go of (B): drop object, Let go of (B) while holding (A): launch object at direction specified (+) - Nothing (1) - Nothing (2) - Nothing Nunchuck: Analogue stick - move © - Jump Z - Shuffle through past charms (Quick) Motion sensor (shake) - Sends jolts of electricity flowing to object, helps decrease chunks of HP. Charms On the right half of the menu, there is an area for the player to draw various pictures and images to be used when Z is pressed. The area works as a drawing board and can be drawn on by aiming and holding B. The image will stay until cleared, erased with Z, or the menu is closed. Many things can be drawn without worrying about a time limit or ink limit stopping more detailed charms. Using the charms, will have a limit based on power. *Heart with a flow of energy coming out from the side: pull energy from enemy to add to your own *Star with halo or sparks: invincibility to magic or electricity *Bomb with differing sizes of shock-waves around it: _____/Super/Mega/Ultra Blast *Cage with chain: captures a weakened enemy to use during training *Dodge ball: an exceptionally strong burst of energy *Spiked ball: a spiked ball of energy that can be thrown or rolled at enemies. *Target of differing sizes per strength: focuses power. Great for Pauline. *Explosion of various sizes: disperses power. Great for Rosalina Characters Princess Peach Princess Peach is the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. Generally seen as calm, peaceful and pathetically weak, this game may change those perceptions. Starring once in her own game, Super Princess Peach, she returns to wreak havoc on the enemies to the Kingdom. Princess Daisy Princess Daisy is sister to Peach and ruler of Sarasaland. Although never appearing in her own game, she will co-star with her sister and two other friends. Well known for her tom-boy personality, she will be able to more than defend herself in this upcoming game. Pauline (unlockable) Mario's first girlfriend in games and the only one who isn't royalty. She was the one kidnapped by Donkey Kong and stars with him in similar DS games. Rosalina (unlockable) First appearing in Super Mario Galaxy, this past relative of Earth now watches over the cosmos from her observatory. Shown as very wise and peaceful, an inner turmoil and a chance centennial visit to the Mushroom Kingdom may add an interesting side to the unfolding story. Enemies <- = loosely based on (link) link for name = real enemy/minor changes *Doomba *Amped koopa *Electro Koopa *Mecha-koopa *Bombshell Koopa *Death bro *Charmed bro <- *Metal Bro <- *Megabite *Electro blooper *Magic chomp <- *Magic snifit *Power spikes <- *Magic fuzzy *Electric Fuzzy *Electro Guy *Electromagikoopa *Koopatrols Obstacles Minor changes *Grinder s *mine s *Charged spike chain s *Energy Spikes Locations Locations are laid out similar to the Super Mario RPG world layout. All areas are shown from an overhead view of the Mushroom Kingdom, with selectable points of interest. Within that, there are missions to complete. Areas are classified by geographic features, which are based on suitable versions of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Levels unlock like in Luigi's Mansion. *Grassland **Princess Peach's Castle **Mushroom plains *Underground **Mushroom caves *Water **Delfino *Desert *Arctic *Island *Rainforest *Mountain *Sky **64M *Lava **Bowser's Castle Bosses Available bosses change/ are changed by the story the player is writing. Prominence will change as more bosses are fought. Names mentioned will be written based on the character used as a model, rather than their in-game name. Quotes *''"Another piranha boss? It's a wonder how this kingdom has avoided being overrun with vines!"'' Pauline/Daisy, facing Dino Piranha. *Pauline, "Blinder than a bat! It's a wonder he can find his way out of bed!" Daisy, ''"Actually, he's still wearing the sheet!" Pauline, "It's a wonder he didn't poke an eye out cutting those holes out. Actually, his speed might hint that he did!" Peach,"Quit making light of this! This Lantern Ghost seems tougher than he looks!" The trio facing the Big Lantern Ghost :*''"Lighten up! Geez... (Snickers)"'' Retort, same dialog. :*''That lantern looks pretty durable...and important."'' Rosalina, same dialog. *"Erugh? Princess? What are you doing here? I'd easily overpower you, but I'm kinda busy." Bowser, first encounter. Trivia *You receive the Credit to Who it is Due achievement if you have a certain enhancement pack from the same company. *If the player refuses to save the other sister, they will run into another group of enemies that would beat them if not for Toadsworth. That was so that the player could access training either way. }} Category:Wii games Category:Nonadison Category:Going on Complete Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:3rd Person Category:Nintendo Category:1st Person Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:VG Ideas